A Goodnight Story
by Cliroth
Summary: AU, Agent Dogget and his partner is sent to the backwoods to help three cops in their investigation.
1. Chapter 1

Written by: My cousin and me

Disclaimer: We don't own anything from the X-Files show. We're just borrowing the names.

Once upon a time there was a lonely farmer named Fox Mulder. He lived on a small ranch in New Mexico and frequently visited his brother, Buckshot who lived in Roswell. Then very strange things began to happen. Buckshot noted that his cows were disappearing one by one; and would turn up a few days later looking as if they had been dissected. Their innards would be scattered all around the farm. He told this to his brother. Fox began to get very wild ideas over this. He told his brother that there were aliens attacking his farm, but Buckshot laughed it off. Then one Friday, Fox noticed that his brother was acting very odd. He didn't even recognize him. He had a black oily looking substance floating in his eye. Fox recommended that Buck see a doctor, and Buckshot assured him that he would. A few days later Fox's brother turned up dead.

The police who were assigned to the case were named Amy, Tabitha and Sara, who was the forensic scientist. All three of them thought that Fox was very handsome. They questioned him on things that weren't really relevant to the case.

Amy asked, "So, do you have any steady relationships with a female?"

Tabitha asked, "Who... um, I mean what were you doin' the night of your brother's murder?"

And Sara asked, "What color are your eyes, they seem to change color?"

So the case was not getting solved. The FBI sent two agents in to help them. Their names are John Dogget and Justin McRide. Now Justin is a rookie in the FBI and has just been assigned to work with Dogget. The two don't get along real well.

Amy has gone to pick them up at the airport while her two cousins are busy advancing on their key witness. She is mad because she wants to be advancing too. That is, until she eyes the two agents getting off the plane. Now she is celebrating her luck. However, Justin and John are rather competitive and they both fancy this cop. She offers to take them to dinner. They are happy though they would rather have her to themselves. So they go out to eat.

Meanwhile, Fox likes Sara because she isn't as brazen or bold as her cousins. So Tabitha is angry and leaves them at the house ALONE...

Tabitha is driving though town and notices Amy's car at the local restaurant and then eyes her cousin sitting at a table with two HOTTIES practically throwing themselves at her. She is bearing the attention well, batting her lashes and giving them flirtatious glances. Now Tabitha is furious. Her cousin was supposed to go pick up the black suited, dull FBI agents. And here she sits with two good-looking guys who she must have picked up at the Airport, and abandoned the agents. So Tabitha storms in.

"AMY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU" she yells, "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO THE AIRPORT OT PICK UP THE AGENTS NOT HOT GUYS!"

Amy and the man in the suit and cowboy hat laugh, but the one with icy blue eyes asks Amy "who is this?"

Amy answers "My cousin Tabitha."

Then she turns to Tabitha and says "Meet Agent Dogget."

The color in Tabitha's face drains and she smiles weakly and sits down beside Amy. Amy, upset that now there is another girl for the boys to drool over says, "Well it is late, I think I should go."

She leaves money on the table and gets up. Justin follows her out of the building.

Stay tuned for PART II: In the morning


	2. Chapter 2

PART II: In the morning

In the morning, Amy awakes in her bedroom; she rolls over to find Justin sleeping beside her. She tries to rise out of bed but finds that she can't because there are handcuffs around her ankles keeping her to the bedpost. Then she tries to remember the night before... but to no prevail. She must have had one drink too many. Oh well, she thinks, maybe Justin will wake up soon and remind her.

Meanwhile, Sara finds herself in a strange bedroom... she glances at the clock. 12:00 pm. 'Shoot I have over slept!' She jumps out of the bed and puts on her clothing. She wanders down the hall and finds Fox asleep on the couch. She sighs with relief... hoping she didn't do anything last night that she would regret.

Tabitha waltzes up the stairs to her cousin Amy's bedroom. 'Ha' She thinks, ' I shared the hotel room with a beautiful agent last night and she was here all-alone... probably up watching reruns of JAG! Heeheehee.' Then Tabitha tries to open the door. But, it is locked... 'hmmm' Tabitha thinks.

She yells out "Amy, I know you are in there I hear the shower running, and I bet you want to know ALL about my night out, don't you?"

Amy opens the door in her pj's.

"Actually, Tab, I thought you might be more interested in hearing about my night."

Tabitha looks about the bedroom. A pair of boots under the bed, a hat hanging from the bedpost, the covers strewn all over, but what really gives it away was the two pairs of handcuffs lying beside each other on the bed. Tabitha's jaw drops.

Tabitha then quickly said, "Your night doesn't need much explanation after seeing your room."

Then, Amy states, "Well, how was yours and Sara's night out?"

Tabitha says, "I went out with John."

Then the two look at each other and both of them think 'She is with the witness'.

Stay Tuned for Part III: "Can we get some work done?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: "Can we get some work done?"

As Tabitha stands in Amy's doorway, Justin walks out of the bathroom... in all his glory. And Tabitha flips out... running downstairs to John.

Sara is on her way home. She needs to change and then get to the office as quickly as possible. She doesn't want to put up with her cousins' craziness over one night were nothing happened. But as she pulls into the driveway, she notices Amy's and Tabitha's cars are there. She decides that something must be up. So she goes inside, Tabitha is yelling at Amy and Amy is yelling at Tabitha. There are two men with them, yelling at each other. One of the men is in nothing but a towel.

Sara yells, "Shut up! What is goin' on here!"

Tabitha goes, "Amy picked up the agents last night and she slept with him, in this house! USING HANDCUFFS!"

John looks suspiciously at his partner and Amy. Both are blushing insanely.

John looks at his partner and says, "You have broke FBI code law."

Justin smiles and says, "So have you."

Then Amy goes, "We had a few drinks, we didn't know what we were doing. I just woke up and there he was. Tabitha is just flipping out 'cause I got him before she could... and then of course there is the whole shower thing."

Tabitha cuts her off, "I was talking to Amy when he walked out of the bathroom completely naked!"

"Oh come on Tabitha, it isn't like you haven't seen a bare man before." Amy says.

Now, John and Tabitha are blushing furiously. Amy looks at Tabitha accusingly and says, "Although I am not certain, I do believe that I am not on only one who spent the night in cuffs!"

Tabitha glares at her cousin. Dogget glares at Justin. Amy and Justin are smiling at each over. Sara is about to go crazy. 'Ugh,' she thinks, 'my cousins are impossible!'

Amy then turns to Sara and says, "By the way, how is our witness?"

Sara wants to shoot Amy about now; after all they are in front of two FBI agents. Not to mention both of her cousins have been with them. And they are all going to be in big trouble if they get reported. She thinks, 'Ok, what are we goin' to do?'

Then Dogget says, "Well, now that we are all in agreement about one thing or another, can we get some work done here?"

Justin and Amy reply, "I thought we already had."


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV: The Case-tasterphe

Sara, Tabitha, and John go to the office in Sara's car, while Justin and Amy start off in her corvette towards the victim's house.

After arrive at the farm, Justin and Amy go to the barn where the body was found. Amy is searching the hayloft when she hears something behind her. She turns and says, "Who's there?"

Then there is another rustle behind her. She turns and shouts, "Reveal yourself."

And still no answer. She hears Justin yell out to her, but before she can reach the stairs something grabs her from behind. "Amy," Justin calls out, but there is no answer. So he runs up the steps and sees that the red head isn't there. 'Dang' he thinks, 'I lost the freaking cop. Dogget will tan my hide.' He starts searching the barn for Amy.

At the office, "So what do we have so far?" Dogget asks Sara and Tabitha.

Sara replies, "Not much, but then again I do need to re-evaluate the crime scene.

"Yeah," Tabitha interjects, "After all, the witness isn't that stable, I mean, he thinks aliens took over the farm."

John's eyes are laughing. "Great first-case for my rookie," he mutters under his breath.

When suddenly, John's cell phone starts ringing and he answers it

"Hello"

"Um, hi, John this is, um, Justin and well, um, we were, uh, looking and well, I um sort of can't, well, uh, I, um, lost her.

"You what!" John shouted.

"I lost her!" Justin replied.

Without further explanation John hung up and said, "We have to get out there right away, Amy's missing."

The three speed down the gravel road to the farm. Tabitha finds the upset Justin sitting on the hood of Amy's car. He explains to her, Sara, and John exactly what happened. The four begin a long, hard search of the barn. While looking in the hayloft, Sara and Tabitha find a trap door.

"Hey, boys," they shouted, "I think we found something."


	5. Chapter 5

Part V: The End

Justin was the first to arrive with John right behind him. The girls flip up the trap door and let Justin go down first. When he arrived at the bottom, he turned on his flashlight. The beam revealed a small room containing a TV, sofa, chair, and bathroom. On the sofa lay Buckshot, alive and well. Amy was knocked lying on a chair.

"Uh, oh." Buckshot says.

The agents and cops look at him and ask, "What is goin' on?"

Buckshot decides to tell them the whole story: it was all an insurance scam.

Amy comes to, "What is going on?" she asks.

Justin answers, "You just had a little toss in the hay."

Amy replies, "I know you're lying."

"How?" Justin asks.

"Because, I've never woken up from a toss fully clothed," Amy replied. Then she notices the rest of the group and starts to blush.

Three days later the reports are filed and papers filled out with Buckshot given a fine and three days in jail and a warning not to do it again. The town doesn't want any publicity; after all, he is the brother of a famous country singer. The six of them are in low spirits, with the two agents returning to Washington and Fox is leaving to go on tour.

With Sara and Fox, Sara tells him, "I wish you didn't have to go."

Fox replies, "I wish you could come with me."

Sara says, "You know I would if I could."

Fox tells her, "I know. But I'll be back at the end of summer."

Sara replies, "And I'll be waiting for you."

They kiss and he climbs aboard his tour bus, while Sara tries not to cry.

Meanwhile at the airport with John and Tabitha, she says to John, "Oh John, I will miss you."

John agrees, "Me too."

Tabitha replies, "I will try to visit soon."

John agrees again, "Me too."

Tabitha warns, "You better not see any one else while I am gone."

John replies seriously, "I won't if you won't."

Tabitha says with a grin, "I will try not to."

Also at the airport with Amy and Justin:

"Justin, you know you better not do anything without me."

"How could I?"

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go."

"I know; it has been the most adventurous five days of my life."

"Everyday with me is an adventure."

"Night too."

"No, only with you."

They laugh.

"I have to go they are calling my flight."

"I know."

They kiss and Justin boards the plane.

The stewardess is closing the door when Amy says, "Police, Let me board that plane, there is an armed criminal on there, and he has stolen something from me."

The stewardess says, "Ma'm you can't get on this plane without a ticket."

Amy says, "Then, let me buy one, you don't understand, he is a very dangerous man."

The stewardess starts to abject, but Amy runs on to the plane and cuffs Justin. She says, "I am sorry, but you'll have to come with me."

After this arrest, all the people gasp and get off the plane. Amy says to the stewardess, "Now, can I board the plane?"

After everything is settled, the pilot announces the departure. Justin and Amy move to the back of the plane and Dogget says, "When we get to Washington, you are so busted Justin."

Justin laughs and Amy says, "Well, he really has stolen something from me, my heart." Dogget just rolls his eyes and Justin kisses Amy.

The End.


End file.
